


понаглей

by Darkness_Inside



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Inside/pseuds/Darkness_Inside
Summary: — Что это было, Эрик? — Сережа кивком указывает на телефон, который лежит экраном вниз на столике и запивает вопрос виски. Ему и так всё понятно, паззл сложился и теперь в голове лишь крутится мысль, даже не мысль, а вопрос, как он до сих пор мог не замечать очевидного.





	понаглей

— Сережа! — довольно мурлычет Эрик, плюхаясь на диван и моментально прилипая к Трущеву. — Ты чего такой грустный, Сережа?

— Что это было, Эрик? — Сережа кивком указывает на телефон, который лежит экраном вниз на столике, и запивает вопрос виски. Ему и так всё понятно, паззл сложился и теперь в голове лишь крутится мысль, даже не мысль, а вопрос, как он до сих пор мог не замечать очевидного.

— Что? — не понимает Эрик. Тянется к телефону, снимает блокировку, введя нужные цифры — даром, что телефон не его. — Куда смотреть?

— Сторис.

— Твои? Чьи?

— Мои.

Эрик что-то бормочет под нос, терпеливо просматривая вереницу Трущевских видео, морщит нос, наблюдая, как мужчина со стариковским «эть» поддевает улитку вилкой. Расплывается в улыбке, когда видит себя в кадре, с любимой гитарой, шевелит губами, повторяя слова новой песни Серёжи, и удивленно открывает рот, просмотрев последнее видео. Молча откладывает телефон и, пошатываясь, встает.

— Пора мне домой, спать хочется.

Сережа вопросов больше не задает, тоже поднимается с места.

— Я вызову такси.

Придерживает Эрика за локоть, хотя тот рвется вперед. Дает понять, что разговор не окончен.

В такси едут молча. Сережа уселся вперед, пока Эрик сжался где-то у него за спиной. Может даже и задремал, потому что не выходит, когда автомобиль тормозит, проехав знакомый перекресток.

Трущев выбирается первым, ждет несколько секунд, потом резко распахивает заднюю дверь.

— Выходи давай. Развезло тебя совсем.

Эрик хватается за протянутую горячую ладонь и вываливается из машины прямо в объятья Сережи. Тот ставит его на ноги, но не отпускает, крепко держит, помогая подняться по ступенькам, и не дает упасть, пока выбирает нужный ключ, чтобы отпереть дверь.

В прихожей темно, лампочка перегорела еще несколько дней назад, но ни у кого не дошли руки, чтобы заменить ее на новую, хотя свет фонарей проникает с улицы в ближайшую комнату и позволяет различить силуэты. Они оба, скинув верхнюю одежду, идут на кухню. Сережа — чтобы выпить воды, Эрик — просто привычно тащится следом. Опирается на кухонный шкафчик, долго смотрит пьяным взглядом на зеркалящего его позу Сережу.

— Да.

— Что да?

— Стори.

Сергей молчит, даже отводит взгляд. Одно ясно — он понимает, о чем говорит Эрик.

— Что-то не так?

— Да мне как-то похуй, — голос внезапно севший, будто и не Сережин вовсе. — Если не будешь приставать.

— А если буду?

Эрик в два шага сокращает расстояние, укладывая руки на плечи Сережи. Улыбается хитро, хлопает ресницами из-под скрывающих лицо прядей волос.

— Может не надо?

Сережа пытается не смотреть на него, все еще отводит взгляд, но Шутов слишком близко. И Сережа слишком боготворит его, чтобы дать по морде и отбросить в сторону, как он бы сделал с любым другим, кто посмел бы посягнуть на его гетеросексуальность. Кладет руки на талию парня, только для того, чтобы отодвинуть его в сторону, но тот внезапно оказывается еще ближе. Пьяно дышит в шею, посылая табун мурашек, мурлычет что-то на своем, кошачьем.

— Поцелуй меня, Сережа, — выдыхает, проводя кончиком носа по щеке. — Всего один раз. Пожалуйста.

Сережа знает, если Эрик чего-то хочет, то он добьется и отказывать — себе дороже. Не отстанет. Поворачивает лицо, встречаясь взглядом с блестящими темными глазами, приоткрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, обговорить условия, но не успевает.

Все происходит слишком быстро. Губы Эрика теплые и мягкие, с привкусом сигарет и алкоголя. Сережа чувствует, как парень улыбается, не встречая сопротивления, и думает, что надо только переждать и тот сам отстанет, поймет, что ему здесь ловить нечего. Эрик ведет языком по приоткрытым губам, прижимается ближе, устраивая окольцованную руку на взмокшей шее, а Сережа чувствует, как его пальцы сильнее сжимают толстовку Эрика, то ли пытаясь оттащить его в сторону, то ли наоборот, прижать к себе еще ближе.

— Поцелуй меня нормально, — нагло шепчет прямо в губы, не оставляя выбора.

И Сережу ведет. Между оттолкнуть и прижать он выбирает второе, переходит в наступление, жадно впиваясь в податливые губы, прикусывает, проникает языком в чужой рот, забывая, что хотел всего лишь перетерпеть. Дыхание перехватывает, когда языки переплетаются, а Эрик вжимается всем телом, царапая ногтями нежную кожу на шее.

Сережу колотит. Эрик такой тонкий и хрупкий в его руках и все это должно ощущаться неправильно, одной большой ошибкой, но нет. Ему плевать. Наверное, последние несколько бокалов были лишними. Пальцы путаются в растрепанных волосах, собирая их в кулак. Потому что мало, потому что хочется сильнее и больше. Эрик стонет в поцелуй, больно прикусывая губу, срывая ответный стон.

В глазах давно темно и кажется, что они плывут по какому-то непонятному течению, куда-то далеко. И безвозвратно.

Воздуха не хватает. Эрик отстраняется и все еще пьяно смотрит прямо в глаза. А у Сережи слова застревают в горле. Только в голове мигающая неоном надпись: «НЕПРАВИЛЬНО». Но как может «хорошо» быть неправильным? Разве это возможно? И всё же он пытается отодвинуть наглого парнишку, который уже присосался к его шее, проник цепкими пальцами под толстовку, провел по бокам, заставляя дернуться от невесть откуда взявшейся щекотки.

— Эрик, хватит. Один поцелуй, помнишь? — голос хриплый, совсем чужой.

— Да ладно тебе, Сережа, ты же хочешь, — мурлычет, потираясь бедрами о физическое подтверждение своих слов.

— У меня давно никого не было… — Сережа опять отводит взгляд, хоть и не лжет. Просто понимает, что не это — причина.

— Угу, — Эрик бормочет, продолжая выцеловывать скулы и шею Трущева, отвлекая от основного места действия.

Пуговица поддается быстро, а с молнией приходится повозиться. И вроде бы у Сережи даже появляется время, чтобы отогнать от себя наглеца, но в голове лишь мелькает мысль, что он слишком пьян для оказания сопротивления, а один раз не пидарас и он подумает об этом завтра. Прикрывает глаза, когда его член наконец обретает свободу, и откидывает голову назад, понимая, что влажная ладошка сменилась мокрыми губами.

— Блять, Эрик, — шипит, думая, что стоит представить, что перед ним на коленях девушка, но память, обычно без труда заменяющая одни образы на другие, сейчас подводит. Он не может забыть, что перед ним парень, его друг, что завтра им вместе работать, смотреть друг другу в глаза.

Похуй.

Он смотрит на Эрика сейчас, когда тот смачно втягивает в рот его член, обхватив его пухлыми губами, с наслаждением, которое Сережа не видел ни у одной девушки. Будто всю жизнь только об этом и мечтал. Будто только этим и занимался.

— Ты охуенный, знаешь? — шепчет против своей воли. Запускает руку в волосы, вновь собирая их в горсть — в памяти отложилось, что Эрику это понравилось. Вбивается в рот, чувствуя, что развязка уже близка — слишком долго терпел, чтобы сейчас растянуть удовольствие. Пытается отстранить Эрика, памятуя, что девушки не любят логичное завершение процесса, но тот лишь втягивает член глубже и стонет, передавая вибрации по всему телу.

Пара толчков и всё. Сережа не железный. Эрик поднимается на ноги, пошло облизывается, подмигивает и уходит в ванную, оставляя Трущева наедине с произошедшим.

Лицо горит. Жарко. Хочется пить. Или сдохнуть. О чем он думал? Или, вернее, чем? Разве будет теперь как раньше?

Опрокинув в себя стакан воды, Сережа идет в комнату, падает на диван, откидывая голову назад и закрывая глаза. А через несколько минут чувствует, как к нему под бок пристраивается Эрик.

Мозг слишком расплавлен, чтобы что-то решать сейчас, чтобы предпринимать какие-то действия, и Сережа в который уже раз за ночь пускает всё на самотек.

Пусть горит.

Он не замечает, как проваливается в сон, просто наглый луч только показавшегося из-за горизонта солнца бьет прямо в лицо. Трущев открывает глаза, щурится, сдвигая голову чуть вбок, в тень, но спать уже не хочется. Встать бы, размяться, только рядом все еще сопит Эрик, устроив голову на коленях мужчины. Кот. Что с него взять? Лохматые волосы скрывают лицо, повернутое к Сереже, и он не может не поднять руку и не убрать их назад, так и оставляя пальцы в запутанных кучеряшках.

Эрик спит сладко, посапывает, надув губы. Сережа внимательно смотрит, соображая, как бы так встать, чтобы не разбудить парнишку. Скользит взглядом по лицу, останавливается на губах, и воспоминания прошлой ночи ударяют в голову, отдаваясь липкой паникой по всему телу.

Вопросы вновь всплывают в голове, но ни на один из них нет ответа. Может, показалось? Приснилось? Может, всё в порядке?

Эрик начинает копошиться, а Сережа так и замирает с рукой в его волосах. Пробуждение Эрика как приговор, который вот-вот свершится.

Что, если между ними и правда что-то было прошлой ночью? Что, если они не смогут дружить как раньше? Что, если ему придется потерять этого невероятного человека? Оторвать от себя кусок плоти, лишить себя его музыки, лишить себя вдохновения? Одни только мысли об этом причиняют физическую боль, а пальцы сжимаются, потягивая пряди волос.

Эрик открывает глаза. Смотрит снизу-вверх, сначала неосознанно, затем хмурится, фокусируя взгляд на лице Сережи. Улыбается. Лежит так некоторое время, будто наслаждаясь ситуацией, а потом привстает, звонко чмокает Трущева в щеку и скатывается на пол, чтобы умчаться в ванную.

И что это было?

Сережа проводит рукой по щеке и думает. Думает, думает, но какой в этом смысл, если решение проблемы так и не появляется?

Зато появляется Эрик, умытый, посвежевший. Несет горячий кофе, обжигая пальцы. Ставит чашку с солнышком — откуда она вообще взялась? — перед Сережей, сам садится в кресло с совершенно невозмутимым лицом. Только кажется довольнее, чем обычно.

Сережа позорно сбегает в ванную. Ополаскивает лицо холодной водой. Смотрит на себя в зеркало и хочется дать самому себе по роже. Что не сдержался, что все испортил.

На шее видны следы от ногтей и даже пара бурых пятен. И всё, что Сережа чувствует — это страх, что потеряет Эрика. Он ищет в себе неприязнь, отторжение, брезгливость. Копает глубоко, там, куда обычно лучше не лезть, но нет. Пусто. Всё, что он испытывает, он мог бы испытать, если бы решился переступить черту с одной из девчонок из их компании.

— Долго будешь прятаться? — Эрик бесцеремонно толкает незапертую дверь, врываясь в тесное пространство ванной комнаты, а Сережу будто на месте преступления застукали.

— А что? — сглатывает, поворачиваясь к парню. Смотрит в блестящие глаза, в которых пляшут чертята, смотрит на закусанную губу, на волосы, убранные в высокий пучок на макушке.

— Ничего, — улыбается, подходит совсем близко.

Обнимает, устраивая голову на плече и Сережа понимает: он тоже боится. Боится потерять, боится, что всё изменится, боится, что Сережа его прогонит. Боится, что надавил слишком сильно, перешел, нет, даже перелетел черту, разнес к чертям все рамки, стер все границы.

Сережа обнимает в ответ. Прижимает к себе, потому что не готов отпустить. Потому что не хочет.

Потому что любить — правильно.


End file.
